vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omegamon
The 3-A ratings stats Uhm....is he supposed to be 3-A or At least 3-A? CrossverseCrisis (talk) 04:06, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I explained the power-scaling on the blog I made a while back. Maybe I should explain it better though... Reppuzan (talk) 04:11, August 5, 2016 (UTC) I was just asking if the Tier section should be written as "At least 3-A" tho....or have the 3-A stats as just Universe level? CrossverseCrisis (talk) 04:12, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Now I see your point. Personally, considering the fact that he partially scales to Megidramon, who is capable of Low 2-C destruction, At least 3-A sounds fine. Yeah that's good now. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 04:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC) What's the argument for All Delete's multiversal+ range? It destroyed the digital world, yes, but only the one time he used it to directly smack the world's hard disk. When used elsewhere in Chronicle, it's just a glowing slash or thrust , and its description in the reference book seems to suggest that its area of effect is just the point of contact with the Grey Sword's edge: . --SS2V (talk) 01:08, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Because, it was still responsible for the Multiverse's collapse and if he wanted to, he likely could erase everything again. And, he hit Yggdrasil with that, not a simple hard disk, but the God of the Digital World and the Digital World itself in which is still a High Complex Multiversal feat. considering the Kernel along with all the lower dimensions were erased. It being shown as a sword swipe does not contradict this. All that shows is that All Delete can be triggered by the normal sword slash and that there are multiple applications of one ability. Not to mention the data book does not imply that's the only range. Just that's the method they have observed as the Databooks are in fact observations from people studying the Digital World and its Digimon from the human world. Little fun fact. Simply put, both applications are viable and are true. Also we have forums. If you want people to answer your questions, ask them here. https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2615290. Dragonmasterxyz (talk) 01:19, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Yggdrasil is the Digital World's host computer. If you destroy the host, of course the content it's hosting is going to go offline. The fact that the resultant destruction had a multiversal range no more shows that the attack itself did than my hitting a button that detonates a large building shows that my fists are large building range. nge, but my point is that the feat does nothing to establish this, Yes, I suppose it's possible that the attack itself had such a rasince any attack with enough AP to destroy Yggdrasil would likely have had the exact same effect regardless of whether its range extended beyond Yggdrasil's little orb body (given which, it's conspicuous that this is the only time the effect occurs in the case of All Delete). Yggdrasil's status and power as the God of the Digital World seems irrelevant to this point, since attack potency is not in question here, but range -- and the requisite attack range to destroy a ball sitting in front of you is just the distance between you and the ball plus the space occupied by the ball. Sorry if this isn't the place for this, but this was more of an objection than another question, so I didn't know if I should use the Q&A thread (and a content revision thread seemed premature). --SS2V (talk) 07:10, July 10, 2019 (UTC) "Yggdrasil is the Digital World's host computer. If you destroy the host, of course the content it's hosting is going to go offline." Except we have seen multiple times that defeating Yggdrasil, even its true form does not detonate the Digital World. "enough AP to destroy Yggdrasil would likely have had the exact same effect regardless of whether its range extended beyond Yggdrasil's little orb body (given which, it's conspicuous that this is the only time the effect occurs in the case of All Delete)" AP isn't enough to fully destroy Yggdrasil due to its regenerative properties. And once again, Yggdrasil has been destroyed multiple times and the Digital World has not reset. Being the only time it happened means nothing in terms of All Delete's range. Just because a move showed a range once doesn't make that any less legit. Not to mention the file you mention never states that this is the limit to the range, just what is shown of it. "Yggdrasil's status and power as the God of the Digital World seems irrelevant to this point, since attack potency is not in question here, but range -- and the requisite attack range to destroy a ball sitting in front of you is just the distance between you and the ball plus the space occupied by the ball." Except Yggdrasil is a being Omnipresent across all existence. AP is indeed irrelevant, but erasing all of Yggdrasil is still erasing someone who exists across the entire multiverse. A being who is everywhere and nowhere. Yggdrasil is the Digital World itself and is thus Omnipresent. Omegamon killed an omnipresent being who extends across the multiverse. He erased all of Yggdrasil. It being a ball is irrelevant as he still affected Yggdrasil on a multiversal scale and erased the Digital World. "Sorry if this isn't the place for this, but this was more of an objection than another question, so I didn't know if I should use the Q&A thread (and a content revision thread seemed premature)." Use the Q&A thread as the only reason I myself found this is due to my gmail. All the other Digimon experts use the forums and such if you want their input, use the Q&A thread. That what it's for as a talk page is highly inconvenient and as such I will not be replying here anymore. I would also recommend you wait until the Yggdrasil blog is finished as we are currently working on a blog detailing Yggdrasil and its abilities. --Dragonmasterxyz (talk) 14:37, July 10, 2019 (UTC)